Treasure
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Sasuke ingat banyak hal mengenai pernikahan orang tuanya dan tidak ada satu pun memori yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan ide "pernikahan", tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berani mengikat diri dengan seseorang dan berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang itu. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! SHOUNEN-AI]


**Treasure**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Characters not mine, I own the fic only_

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, _**shounen ai**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Lelah?"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menerima gelas berisi kopi yang disodorkan sang tuan rumah. Ia tidak mengira pertemuannya dengan anggota keluarga Uzumaki akan membuatnya kehabisan energi. Pantas saja lelaki berambut pirang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya memberikan saran untuk datang di akhir pekan. Waktu libur yang Sasuke miliki besok sepertinya akan ia gunakan untuk mengembalikan semua tenaga yang sudah digunakan hari ini.

Naruto melemparkan pandangan ke arah halaman rumah yang sudah ia tinggali sejak kecil. Rumahnya memiliki ukuran yang cukup besar tapi dari sekian banyak bagian yang tempat ini miliki, halaman adalah bagian yang paling ia sukai. Bukan hanya karena tanaman-tanaman yang ada, tapi juga karena memori yang ia miliki di tempat ini.

"Kau tidak bercanda saat memberitahuku kalau mereka tidak akan menerimaku dengan mudah," tutur Sasuke diikuti helaan napas, membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa.

"Mereka sangat menyukaiku, itulah kenapa mereka tidak akan membiarkan sembarangan orang membawaku pergi."

Sasuke melirik sosok di sebelahnya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ini bukan kali pertama ia tertarik kepada seorang lelaki, tapi Naruto adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya kesulitan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak lagi bersama. Hal itulah yang membuat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu sadar kalau ia harus mendapatkan lelaki ini. Ia harus membuat lelaki ini sebagai miliknya sendiri. Ia harus menjadikan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sebagai pasangan sahnya di mata hukum dan di mata semua orang.

Perhatian Sasuke dari wajah Naruto kini teralih ke cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri pemilik rambut pirang itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang kini terulas jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menikah tepat saat ia berusia tiga puluh tahun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala dan menatap langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Beruntung ia membawa pakaian ganti sebelum datang ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki arena ia tidak mungkin bisa sampai ke apartemennya yang terletak satu jam perjalanan dari tempat ini dengan selamat saat ia merasa lelah seperti sekarang.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu menegakkan posisi duduk dan bergeser agar ia bisa duduk menghadap Naruto yang masih memfokuskan perhatian padanya. Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan meraih tangan bercincin milik sang Uzumaki sebelum menggenggamnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang mengulangi pertanyaan itu, _Teme?_ Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda walaupun kau terus bertanya seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Jawaban sang Uzumaki bukanlah hal yang membuat Sasuke senang mengulangi lamarannya. Tawa, rona merah dan raut bahagia yang ditunjukkan sang Uzumaki adalah yang menjadi alasannya. Ia membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris biru milik Naruto dalam diam selama beberapa menit sebelum mengulaskan senyum tipis ketika lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh? Aku bisa mendengar gerigi otakmu saling bergesekan dari sini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah memiliki rencana pasti untuk menikah dan ia sudah memberitahu kedua orang tua sekaligus sang kakak mengenai pandangannya itu. Bagi Sasuke pernikahan termasuk salah satu fase natural dari hidup seseorang, tapi ia sejujurnya tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya sendiri mengalami fase itu.

Keluarga Uchiha mungkin bukan termasuk keluarga paling hagat dan harmonis yang ada di dunia, tapi Sasuke dibesarkan di situasi yang jauh dari bayangan buruk mengenai sebuah pernikahan. Ayahnya, Uchih Fugaku tidak begitu pandai menjalin hubungan dengan kedua putranya, tapi itu bukan berarti dia adalah seorang ayah yang menyeramkan. Kebalikannya, sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto adalah figur istri dan ibu yang umum dijumpai di sebuah keluarga.

Pertengkaran bukanlah hal yang bisa dihindari di sebuah keluarga dan Sasuke ingat beberapa kali hal itu terjadi saat ia masih tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya lebih memilih untuk mengambil lembur atau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya. Ia ingat bagaimana ibunya meluapkan semua kemarahan dan kekesalan dengan membuat ratusan biskuit yang pada akhirnya harus ia bagikan kepada teman-temannya di sekolah karena ia yakin mereka tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Ia ingat bagaimana kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi selalu mengulurkan tangan dan membawanya pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk menghindari suasana tidak nyaman yang melingkupi kediaman mereka.

Sasuke ingat banyak hal mengenai pernikahan orang tuanya dan tidak ada satu pun memori yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan ide "pernikahan", tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berani mengikat diri dengan seseorang dan berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya memiliki keyakinan untuk memilih seseorang dan mencintainya seumur hidup. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya mengalami semua itu, tapi lihat apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

" _Teme?"_

Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana raut terkejut yang ditunjukkan sang ayah saat mendengar panggilan yang digunakan Naruto padanya. Ia juga ingat tawa lepas dari sang ibu dan dengusan geli dari sang kakak. Memberikan nama panggilan memang bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan di keluarga Uchiha, tapi Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto tanpa persetujuannya itu.

"Hn, _Dobe."_

Lagipula ia bisa memberikan nama panggilan apapun, sesuka hatinya, kepada sang Uzumaki sebagai balasan dari yang lebih dulu dilakukan si lelaki berambut pirang.

Naruto menjatuhkan pandangan ke tangannya yang masih ada didalam genggaman sang tunangan. Akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar menghembuskan napas lega setelah pertemuan Sasuke dengan keluarganya siang tadi. Ia tahu Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka tidak akan memberikan restu mereka dengan mudah kepada Sasuke walaupun mereka memang sudah mengenal kekasihnya sebelum pertemuan hari ini.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menyusun rencana untuk pernikahan kita nanti?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada kedua tangan mereka.

Teman-teman dekat mereka berdua adalah orang-orang pertama yang memberikan restu. Para lelaki berkomentar kalau mereka lega karena akhirnya Sasuke berhenti berputar-putar di hidupnya sementara para gadis memekik gembira sembari menawarkan diri untuk merencanakan pernikahan, resepsi dan bahkan _honeymoon_ mereka. Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi ia ingat bagaimana Sakura, salah satu teman terdekatnya, mengajukan diri untuk menjadi kepala _event organizer_ untuk dua acara pertama yang disebutkan tadi.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu turun tangan," jawab Sasuke. "Kita memiliki Sakura dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang harus dilakukan agar acara kita tidak berakhir tragis."

Naruto tertawa lepas. Diantara teman-teman mereka, Shikamaru dan Sakura adalah sosok yang paling bisa dipercaya. Tidak, tidak. Sasuke dan Naruto mempercayai semua teman-teman mereka, hanya saja harus ada satu atau dua orang yang bisa mengendalikan situasi agar rencana bisa tersusun dan berjalan dengan baik, dan orang-orang itu adalah Shiakmaru dan Sakura.

"Kita bisa mempercayai mereka tapi kau harus tetap memberitahu mereka apa yang kau inginkan," tambah Sasuke sembari menatap wajah sang tunangan.

Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa mereka baru merasa gugup saat sudah berada di altar, tapi Sasuke sudah merasa gugup ketika ia meminta salah satu temannya untuk membuat design cincin yang kini sudah tersemat di jari manisnya dan jari manis lelaki yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Naruto."

Sang pemilik nama memberikan gumaman sebagai balasan sebelum membalas tatapan yang terfokus padanya. Dari pandangan yang diberikan padanya, Naruto tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan adalah hal yang penting. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman dan bersiap mendengar hal yang mungkin tidak akan ia sukai.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini. Ia sudah mempertimbangkannya berulang kali. Ia sudah yakin.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya dengan nada setenang yang ia bisa.

"Hadir!" sahut Naruto yang terlihat mengulaskan cengiran lebar saat lawan bicaranya melemparkan tatapan tajam, tidak menyukai candaan yang ia lemparkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ulang Sasuke dengan nada lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Hm?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa gugup. Tanpa sadar lelaki berambut pirang itu membalas genggaman tangan yang ia terima.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini bersamamu."

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke dengan nada dan raut wajah serius itu membuat napas Naruto terhenti selama tiga detik. Mereka berdua tentu sudah menyusun rencana untuk tinggal bersama, tapi rumah ini tidak termasuk kedalam rencana itu. Naruto sudah setuju kalau ia akan tinggal bersama Sasuke di apartemen yang sudah lelaki itu sediakan, lalu kenapa—

"Aku sudah menjual unit apartemenku dan semua barang-barangku akan tiba besok pagi. Saat ini aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal," papar Sasuke.

"Kau menjualnya? Kenapa kau menjualnya?"

Pertemuan Sasuke dengan Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka yang berlangsung selama hampir tiga jam tidak hanya membahas niat lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai bagian dari keluarganya, tapi juga membahas hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan si lelaki berambut pirang.

Walaupun Naruto menganggap ketiga orang dewasa itu sebagai keluarganya, pada kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyandang marga Uzumaki ataupun Namikaze. Tsunade adalah guru dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, orang tua Naruto, sementara Kakashi dan Iruka adalah murid dari keduanya.

Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga yang tersisa sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika ia belum juga menginjak usia satu tahun, tapi Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka adalah orang-orang yang menemaninya, merawatnya dan membesarkannya sampai hari ini. Mereka mungkin tidak menyandang marga yang sama, tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan ragu untuk menyebut nama mereka sebagai anggota keluarganya. Sasuke sendiri sudah menganggap Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka sebagai keluarganya sejak Naruto mengenalkan mereka padanya.

Pada awalnya Sasuke memang berniat untuk membuat Naruto tinggal bersamanya di unit apartemen baru yang sejak lama ia inginkan, tapi keinginannya itu berubah ketika ia mengetahui bahwa rumah bergaya tradisional yang selama ini ditinggali Naruto adalah satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki senior.

Sasuke mengulaskan senyum tipis saat Naruto melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya padanya. Menjual unit apartemen yang sudah ia beli bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi Sasuke beruntung karena ia berhasil mendapatkan dua orang yang berminat untuk mengambil alih kontrak sewa dalam jangka waktu dekat. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk merapikan rambut sang tunangan yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"Aku ingin kita tinggal di rumah ini," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan tertuju lurus ke sepasang mata beriris biru dihadapannya. "Aku ingin kita menghabiskan semua sisa waktu yang kita miliki di rumah ini. Bersamamu."

Senyum yang terukir di bibir Sasuke meredup saat air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Naruto saat lelaki berambut pirang itu melepaskan tawa. Ia meraih bagian belakang leher sang Uzumaki dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ia menempelkan sisi kepalanya ke puncak kepala Naruto dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang masih belum terlepas sejak tadi.

Mereka memang sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, tapi pembicaraan terkait kedua orang tua Naruto selalu menjadi topik sensitif yang sulit mereka bahas. Naruto tidak begitu senang saat ia harus mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal di sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa pertanyaan yang harus ia ajukan saat ia ingin lebih mengenal orang tua sang tunangan, itulah kenapa masih banyak hal yang tidak Sasuke ketahui terkait Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Fakta bahwa rumah yang ditinggali Naruto sebagai satu-satunya tempat yang ditinggalkan pasangan suami-istri itu pun baru ia ketahui di pertemuan tertutupnya bersama Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka hari ini.

Tidak banyak yang dikatakan Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka mengenai pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki di pertemuan tertutup mereka tadi, tapi cerita Tsunade mengenai kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan rumah itu saat kalian sudah pindah nanti, tapi aku akan merasa sedih kalau rumah itu sampai dijual. Minato dan Kushina menempati rumah itu sejak mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri dan aku tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan sebelum akhirnya rumah itu menjadi seperti sekarang."_

Tsunade tidak meminta Sasuke untuk memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk memboyong Naruto tinggal di apartemen mereka, tapi inti dari perkataan wanita cantik itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan hal tadi dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali memikirkan keputusan yang sudah ia ambil. Ia memang sudah menjual unit apartemennya dan ia juga sudah menanda tangani kontrak untuk unit apartemen baru, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal itu. Setelah memikirkan semuanya dengan seksama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menghubungi agen yang membantunya mencari apartemen dan menjalankan rencana barunya untuk menjual kembali unit yang baru ia beli.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini, tanpa disadari, ia ternyata menanggung beban di hatinya terkait kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki dan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Sasuke tanpa Naruto sadari sudah membuatnya merasa lega.

Ajakan Sasuke agar mereka tinggal di apartemen baru (karena apartemen yang ditempati Sasuke kurang sesuai untuk ditinggali berdua) tidak membuat sang Uzumaki terkejut. Pada kenyataanya Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengajaknya tinggal bersama sejak mereka merayakan satu tahun hubungan mereka berlangsung, tapi ternyata ajakan itu tidak pernah datang. Ia sudah menyadari kalau suatu saat ia harus meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini ia tinggali dan saat Sasuke melamarnya, ia tahu saat itu sudah tiba.

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tagannya dan melingkarkan lengannya itu ke pinggang sang tunangan, melenyapkan jarak yang masih tersisa diantara tubuh mereka berdua. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada sisi wajah Naruto yang nyaris tidak terlihat karena tersembunyi di sisi bahunya kini beralih ke altar sederhana yang sengaja diletakkan di salah satu sisi ruang keluarga oleh sang Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan menjagamu sebaik mungkin," ucapnya. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu. Aku akan menjadi suami terbaik yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Naruto kembali melepaskan tawa. Tanpa mengatakan semua itu pun ia tahu Sasuke akan berusaha sebaik yang dia bisa karena selama ini lelaki itu sudah melakukan semua itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Naruto sedikit menolehkan kepala, melemparkan pandangan ke arah yang sama dengan sang kekasih. Pandangan dari sepasang mata beriris biru miliknya melembut saat ia menatap dua bingkai foto yang diletakkan bersampingan di altar. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya saat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, aku tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir."

Naruto selalu ingin tahu apa reaksi yang akan diberikan kedua orang tuanya saat ia melakukan sesuatu dan saat ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran. Kadang ia menanyakan hal itu kepada ketiga walinya, seperti yang ia lakukan ketika memulai hubungan dengan Sasuke dan setelah itu, ia semakin sering melemparkan pertanyaan pada tiga sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya tadi.

 _Apa yang akan orang tuaku katakan kalau mereka tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke? Apa mereka menyukai Sasuke? Apa mereka akan memarahiku karena aku tidak pernah bisa menang dari Sasuke? Apa mereka bisa mempercayai Sasuke? Apa mereka akan menerima Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang kupilih?_

Naruto ingat bagaimana Tsunade gagal menyembunyikan kekesalan karena pertanyaan yang tidak kunjung habis darinya. Ia juga ingat bagaimana Iruka menertawai Kakashi saat lelaki berambut perak itu melemparkan tatapan bosan yang diakibatkan oleh pertanyaan beruntut darinya. Naruto tahu jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka bisa jadi berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia tidak pernah meragukan apa yang mereka katakan. Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan terdekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, jadi Naruto tahu ia bisa mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan padanya.

"Kapan kau akan membawaku untuk bertemu mereka secara langsung?"

Sasuke sudah beberapa kali mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tuanya, tapi Naruto belum pernah mengabulkannya sampai saat ini.

"Jam berapa barang-barangmu akan datang besok?" tanya Naruto sembari sedikit merubah posisi duduk sebelum menyamankan diri di pangkuan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku meminta mereka mengantar setelah jam makan siang. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk tidak bekerja besok dan aku akan membereskan kamar tamu di pagi hari," jawab Sasuke sembari membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. "Aku hanya membawa barang-barang yang kuperlukan, sementara sisanya akan dikirim ke kediaman Uchiha."

Rumah yang ditempati Naruto memang cukup untuk ditinggali dua orang, tapi Sasuke yakin mereka tidak memiliki ruang yang cukup jika ia memindahkan semua barangnya kesini dan itulah kenapa ia memilih apa-apa saja yang akan ia bawa.

"Aku bisa meminta cuti, jadi kita bisa menemui kedua orang tuaku besok pagi. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka secara resmi, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaga perilaku, _Teme."_

Peringatan yang diberikan sang Uzumaki membuat sebuah dengusan geli meluncur mulus dari mulut sang tunangan. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali mengarahkan fokus ke arah altar.

"Aku tidak mungkin berani bermain-main didepan mereka," ucapnya. "Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan senyum sekaligus rona merah yang ia yakini sudah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu masih banyak yang akan mereka hadapi, dan walaupun mereka sudah sampai ke posisi mereka sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin mereka akan mendapatkan _"happy ending"_ yang mereka inginkan. Walaupun Sasuke sudah berkali-kali melamar Naruto, walaupun Naruto tidak pernah mengubah jawabannya dan walaupun sepasang cincin identik sudah melingkar di jari manis mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto tahu mereka masih cukup jauh dari kata "akhir".

Masih banyak jalan yang akan mereka lewati dan masih banyak hal yang akan mereka hadapi, tapi kini mereka saling memiliki dan itu membuat kata "perjalanan" tidak begitu menakutkan dan mereka akan kembali mengambil satu langkah maju besok.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Long time no see~ Oneshot_ ini akhirnya terselesaikan walaupun (sangat) terlambat dari jadwal ^^)". Seperti biasa, saya tidak akan memperpanjang bagian ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan _review_ selalu saya terima dengan tangan terbuka~


End file.
